


Zdrowa żywność

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Zdrowa żywność

Harry kocha koncerty. Nie ważne, jak bardzo zmęczony, wkurzony, czy poirytowany jest - to wszystko znika w chwili, w której daje pierwszy krok na scenę i słyszy ogłuszający wrzask tysięcy fanów. Skok adrenaliny jest prawie natychmiastowy i jedyne myśli, jakie przepływają przez głowę Harry'ego to _oni wszyscy są tu dla nas_. Śpiewa, skacze po scenie i wygłupia się z chłopakami, za każdym dając z siebie wszystko. Wie, że to jedyny sposób, aby podziękować fanom za to, co dla nich robią, skoro nie ma najmniejszych możliwości, aby spotkał się z nimi prywatnie i porozmawiał z każdym z osobna.  
Jednak fani, adrenalina i świetna zabawa, to nie jedyne powody, dla których Harry kocha koncerty. Kolejnym z nich jest Louis, a dokładnie to, że chłopak jest napalony za każdym razem, kiedy tylko schodzą ze sceny.  
I Harry uwielbia Louisa, uwielbia pieprzenie na sucho w pierwszym odosobnionym miejscu, które uda im się znaleźć i uwielbia uczucie spoconego ciała swojego chłopaka, dociskającego się do jego, gdy wchodzi w Harry'ego w głębokich, szybkich ruchach, gdy wreszcie udaje im się dotrzeć do busa.  
Wie, że doprowadzają do szału Nialla, Zayna i Liama, ale to silniejsze od nich. Harry nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić czasu po koncercie, kiedy po prostu kładą się spać, ponieważ adrenalina jest zbyt wysoka, a Louis zbyt seksowny.  
Dokładnie tak jak teraz, gdy grzywka lepi mu się do mokrego czoła, a krople potu spływają w dół szyi, aż do torsu.  
\- Lou - jęczy cicho Harry, zagryzając dolną wargę i starając się powstrzymać wszelkie odgłosy.  
\- Wiem, skarbie - odpowiada Louis, pchając mocniej biodrami i wchodząc w Harry'ego jeszcze głębiej. - Dojdziesz dla mnie? Proszę...  
Harry owija dłoń wokół swojego penisa i obciąga go w szybkich ruchach, po niedługim czasie dochodząc na swój brzuch. Louis dołącza do niego chwilę później, jęcząc głośno i wgryzając się w ramię Harry'ego, aby stłumić dalsze odgłosy.  
Następnie leżą cicho przez jakieś dwie minuty, dopóki Louis nie wstaje z kanapy, aby ściągnąć prezerwatywę.  
\- Jestem taki zmęczony - mamrocze Harry, marząc jedynie o tym, aby skulić się i pójść spać.  
Jednak sperma zaczyna stygnąć na jego brzuchu i wie, że nie ma opcji, aby tak zasnął. Poza tym, gdyby któryś z chłopaków obudził się i znalazł go w tym stanie na kanapie, Harry jest pewien, że spłonąłby ze wstydu. Dlatego mozolnie podnosi się do góry i bierze od Louisa chusteczki, aby wytrzeć bałagan ze swojego brzucha.  
\- Prysznic teraz, czy rano? - pyta cicho Louis.  
\- Rano - mówi ledwie przytomnie Harry, wyrzucając chusteczki do kosza i otwierając lodówkę, w której znajduje jedynie cztery butelki z wodą.  
Marszczy brwi, ponieważ jest pewien, że po południu było w niej więcej jedzenia i picia. Paul przyniósł im kilka piw, coś na szybko do odgrzania w mikrofalówce i jakieś jogurty. Nie ma opcji, żeby zjedli to w jeden dzień. Potrząsa głową, ponieważ jest zbyt zmęczony na rozmyślanie o takich sprawach.  
Wypija pół butelki małej wody i podaje resztę Louisowi, który stoi za nim - Harry jest tego pewien - gapiąc się na jego tyłek.

***

 

Harry budzi się, przygnieciony ciałem Louisa, z nosem chłopaka wsuniętym w jego włosy i ręką spoczywającą luźno na piersi Harry'ego. Louis mruczy coś pod nosem, kiedy Harry próbuje wyplątać się z jego kończyn i kołdry.  
\- Lou - mówi zachrypniętym głosem Harry. - Przygniatasz mnie.  
\- Mhm. - Louis otwiera oczy i spogląda na Harry'ego, uśmiechając się śpiąco. - Która godzina?  
Harry łapie swój telefon i wzdycha, widząc na wyświetlaczu dwunastą po południu. Wstają, idą pod prysznic i myją zęby (w międzyczasie całując się i obmacując ile się da) - poranna rutyna. Kierują się do ich małego saloniku, gdzie zastają Nialla ze skwaszoną miną, Zayna leżącego na jednej z kanap i Liama, który gładzi jego włosy, jednocześnie czytając coś na swoim laptopie.  
\- Bry - mruczą jednocześnie, uśmiechając do siebie jak głupki.  
W odpowiedzi dostają chóralne hej.  
\- Co jest, Nialler? - pyta Louis, wskakując na kanapę obok niego. - Ktoś przeszkodził ci w porannym trzepanku?  
Harry szczerzy się, ponieważ, serio, uwielbia swojego chłopaka. Kąciki ust Nialla unoszą się do góry, jakby nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jednak zanim może coś odpowiedzieć, głos zabiera Liam.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zbezcześcicie naszą wspólną kanapę, to przysięgam, że będę przerywał wam seks za każdym razem, gdy tylko usłyszę, że coś robicie.  
Zayn śmieje się cicho, przekręcając tak, aby leżeć twarzą do nich.  
\- Payno - wzdycha Lou, potrząsając głową. - Wiesz, że takimi groźbami tylko mnie zachęcasz. Poza tym jestem pewien, że Hazza ma coś do ekshibicjonizmu, więc tylko byś go nakręcił.  
Harry przewraca oczami, przechodząc obok nich, aby dostać się do kuchni. Jego żołądek burczy z głodu i po prostu marzy o jakimś bekonie i jajkach. Przed nimi cały dzień podróży, więc nie ma szans, że uda mu się zjeść coś innego, niż jedzenie z jakiegoś fast fooda.  
\- Poza tym - ciągnie dalej Louis. - Jestem całkowicie świadomy tego, że wasza dwójka również uprawia tutaj seks, więc możesz porzucić nadzieje o tym, że nikt nic nie wie.  
Niall, Zayn i Louis śmieją się głośno, ponieważ ten komentarz prawdopodobnie sprawił, że Liam zaczerwienił się w ten swój totalnie uroczy sposób.  
Harry otwiera lodówkę i zamiera, widząc w niej butelki z wodą, owoce, jajka, jeszcze więcej owoców, jakiś nabiał i sporo zielonych warzyw.  
\- Czy wie ktoś, co stało się z piwem i całym naszym jedzeniem? - pyta głośno, zatrzaskując drzwiczki.  
\- To jest dobre pytanie! - mówi głośno Niall. - Zapytaj Liama!  
\- Co jest, Hazza? - pyta Louis, pojawiając się chwilę później w kuchni i otwierając lodówkę. Zatrzaskuje ją ze zmarszczonym czołem i otwiera pierwszą lepszą szafkę. - Co do cholery?! LIAM! Gdzie moje ciasteczka?! Gdzie chipsy, czekolada i lizaki Harry'ego?! Gdzie jest normalne żarcie?!  
Harry podąża za wkurzonym Louisem, który kieruje się prosto do Liama. Chłopak siedzi w tej samej pozie, co wcześniej. Różnica jest taka, że teraz jego laptop jest zamknięty.  
\- Od dziś będziemy się zdrowo odżywiać – mówi poważnie, zupełnie nie przejmując się niedowierzającymi spojrzeniami, posyłanymi mu od trzech osób – Zayn standardowo gapi się na niego maślanym wzorkiem.  
\- Uderzyłeś się ostatnio w głowę? – pyta Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi. – Bo mam dziwne przeczucie, że tak.  
Liam wywraca oczami, a Harry staje za Louisem, przykładając dłoń do jego pleców.  
\- Może usiądziecie? – pyta chłopak, wskazując głową na kanapę na przeciwko. Harry ciągnie tam Louisa, ponieważ lepiej, żeby Lou nie miał Liama w zasięgu swoich rąk. – Wracając do tematu, to doszedłem do wniosku, że czas zacząć się zdrowo odżywiać.  
\- Czyli? – pyta sceptycznie Niall i Harry wie już, dlaczego Irlandczyk siedział wcześniej taki skwaszony.  
\- Czyli na śniadanie będziemy jeść owsiankę na wodzie z bakaliami, zamiast tłustego bekonu i fasolki z puszki. Na obiad pierś z kurczaka w przyprawach z brązowym ryżem i surówkami – mówi radośnie Liam. – Albo kotlety mielone z marchewką...  
\- Stop, stop, stop! – jęczy głośno Louis. – Jeśli się nie uderzyłeś w głowę, to może coś ćpałeś? Jak sobie wyobrażasz zdrowe jedzenie, kiedy jesteśmy w trasie? Albo w czasie promowania nowej płyty i jeżdżenia z wywiadu na wywiad, kiedy nasz grafik jest tak napięty, że ledwo mam czas, aby się odlać?  
\- Cóż, przy promowaniu płyty może być trochę problemów – przyznaje Liam. – Ale kiedy jesteśmy w trasie, tak jak teraz, możemy sobie gotować, prawda? I tak cały dzień siedzimy w busie.  
Harry jęczy i potrząsa głową, ponieważ to oficjalne – Liam oszalał.  
\- Zayn – mówi Harry. – Zwracam się do ciebie, jako do rozsądniejszej połówki waszego związku. Przekonaj Liama, że to nie ma sensu. Chcesz jeść liście jak królik i jakieś pieprzone tofu?  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami i przykrywa się szczelniej kocem.  
\- Chociaż spróbujcie – mówi. – Jeśli to nie zadziała, to wrócimy do starych nawyków żywieniowych.  
\- Och, mój Boże! On już cię przekupił, prawda? Co ci obiecał? – pyta Niall.  
Liam czerwieni się delikatnie, a Harry wywraca oczami.  
\- Jesteście obrzydliwi – stwierdza Louis. – A moje ciasteczka, piwo i dużo tłustego bekonu ma wrócić do lodówki, jasne? Fasolkę z puszki możecie sobie darować. A jak nie... to pożałujecie, obaj.

***

 

Przez następny tydzień Liam uparcie karmi ich swoją zdrową żywnością i jako przekąski podtyka im owoce. Normalnie Harry cieszyłby się dużym, soczystym hamburgerem, a teraz musi jeść pełnoziarnisty makaron (nie wiedział nawet, że coś takiego istnieje) i brokuły. I Harry nie może zaprzeczyć: jedzenie jest sycące i nie pozostawia uczucia ciężkości, ale jest zwyczajnie niesmaczne. Niall chodzi niepocieszony od paru dni, Louis warczy na Liama za każdym razem, kiedy ten woła na posiłek, a Zayn zjada wszystko, jakby to było najlepsze co kiedykolwiek jadł, posyłając Liamowi krzywe uśmiechy.  
Kropla, która przepełnia czarę goryczy to marchewka z groszkiem podana do kotlecików sojowych – Louisowi z uszu praktycznie uchodzi para. Po tym jak zjada obiad (zostawiając całą marchewkę), ciągnie Harry’ego do łazienki, gdzie uderza kilka razy głową o drzwi.  
\- Nie wytrzymam, Harry – mruczy żałośnie. – Zamorduję Liama, albo siebie. Chcę normalnego mięsa, moich ciasteczek i ziemniaków!  
Harry przytula Louisa i głaszcze go po plecach, całując w czubek głowy. Stoją tak przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie Louis odsuwa się i klaszcze z uciechą w dłonie.  
\- Wiem! Tak uprzykrzymy życie Payne’a, że sam się podda i odda nam normalne jedzenie. – Oczy Louisa błyszczą, a na ustach błąka się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- I jak chcesz to zrobić? – pyta Harry.

Cztery godziny później Harry stoi w drogerii, poszukując perfum One Million – Paco Rabanne. Nie jest tak do końca pewien planu Louisa, ale to lepsze, niż jedzenie przez najbliższy rok tofu i brokuł. Harry naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko zdrowej żywności, ale nie wtedy, kiedy otacza go ze wszystkich stron i nie wtedy, kiedy śni mu się wielka, goniąca go owsianka z bakaliami.  
Udaje mu się zakończyć zakupy bez bycia rozpoznanym przez jakiegoś fana i wślizgnąć z powrotem do autobusu bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń Liama, czy Zayna. Chłopaki grają z Niallem w jakąś grę na PlayStation, kiedy on i Louis wymykają się do części sypialnianej. Bus znowu rusza w trasę, kiedy Lou chichocząc maniakalnie, psika perfumami na poduszkę i kołdrę Liama. To jedne z nielicznych zapachów, których Payne nie znosi. Louis zasuwa zasłonkę, żeby zapach nie rozniósł się po całym busie i robi to samo z łóżkiem Zayna. Wyciąga koszulki Liama i psika na część z nich, wrzucając je z powrotem do torby, a resztę zabierając i chowając. Następnie wymykają się do łazienki na sesję szybkiego macania i Harry praktycznie dochodzi natychmiastowo, gdy czuje na swoim udzie, szorstki od zarostu, policzek Louisa. Lou nigdy nie goli się, kiedy nie mają koncertu i Harry uwielbia jego niechlujny zarost i zbyt duże koszulki, które nosi. Dyszą w swoje usta, kiedy dochodzą praktycznie w tej samej chwili, brudząc swoje spodnie i ręce.  
\- Kocham cię – mówi Harry, szczerząc się szeroko.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Hazza.

***

 

\- Co do cholery?! – krzyczy Liam. – Czemu cuchnie tu Paco Rabanne? Czemu... LOUIS!  
Harry zagryza wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać i przytula mocniej do swojego chłopaka. Siedzą na kanapie, oglądając kolejny odcinek Breaking Bad i zajadając sałatkę owocową, przygotowaną wcześniej przez Liama (normalnie piliby piwo i jedli chipsy, choć Harry musi przyznać, że sałatka jest niezła).  
\- Słucham, Payno? – pyta Lou, zerkając wreszcie na Liama, który dyszy nad nimi od jakiejś minuty.  
\- Coś ty zrobił z moim łóżkiem?!  
Harry zatrzymuje serial, ponieważ zapowiada się na dłuższą rozmowę.  
\- Lepiej zapytaj, co zrobiłem z waszymi łóżkami – mówi radośnie Louis.  
\- Tomlinson, jesteś trupem – cedzi Zayn, pojawiając się obok swojego chłopaka.  
\- Nie możesz mnie zabić, Loczek by za mną tęsknił.  
\- Zdecydowanie – potwierdza Harry, całując policzek Louisa.  
\- Czy teraz oddacie nam piwo? – pyta Niall.  
\- Wysmrodziłeś nam łóżka, myśląc, że oddam wam niezdrowe jedzenie? – pyta niedowierzająco Liam.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie – mówi Louis, odwracając się z powrotem do serialu. – Jak skończymy, to możecie położyć się tu na kanapach. Nie polecam spania w łóżkach, możecie nabawić się bólu głowy.  
Harry przygryza wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, ponieważ Zayn i Liam wyglądają na gotowych do rzucenia się na Louisa i oderwania mu głowy. Niall chichocze cicho, grając w coś na swoim telefonie i zajadając banana.  
\- Nie wygrasz – mówi pewnie Liam, biorąc głęboki wdech i ruszając w stronę łazienki.  
\- Na twoim miejscu zrobiłbym też pranie – woła za nim Harry.  
Liam przystaje w pół kroku i odwraca się powoli w ich stronę z morderczym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym robić pranie?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że mogła nam się omsknąć ręka, przez co część perfum mogła wylądować na twoich koszulkach – tłumaczy powoli Louis, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. – Dlatego przydałoby się pranie, bo w końcu za siedem godzin dojeżdżamy na miejsce i potem będziesz musiał chodzić w tych wyperfumowanych koszulkach, a przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie znosisz tego zapachu.  
Liam wygląda, jakby nie był pewien, czy rozpłakać się z bezsilności, czy rzucić na Louisa i wybić mu wszystkie zęby. Niall wciąż chichocze w najlepsze, obserwując ich, jakby dawno nie oglądał tak dobrego show. To Zayn jest tym, który robi krok w kierunku Louisa z niebezpieczną miną, więc Harry wyrzuca z siebie szybko:  
\- Albo, oczywiście, możesz nam obiecać, że oddasz nam piwo, słodycze i normalne jedzenie, a my oddamy ci tę część ciuchów, która jednak uratowała się przed atakiem perfum. Ewentualnie możesz zaryzykować i się sprzeciwić, ale coś słyszałem, że wygolone nogi podczas snu nie są ostatnio w modzie.  
\- Nienawidzę was – mamrocze Liam. – Nie wiem w ogóle, dlaczego ja się z wami zadaję. I dlaczego o was dbam. Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolę wam objadać się tymi paskudztwami... A zresztą, chrzanić to, jedzcie te swoje ohydztwa i umrzyjcie w wieku czterdziestu lat na podwyższony cholesterol. Mam to gdzieś!  
Harry, Niall i Louis wydają okrzyki zwycięstwa, śmiejąc się maniakalnie i podskakując na kanapie. Liam wychodzi z salonu, a Zayn stoi na środku z rękami założonymi na piersi.  
\- Jesteście dupkami – mówi, sztyletując ich wzrokiem. – Liam chciał dobrze.  
\- Nie mów, że ty byłbyś taki chętny do jedzenia tofu na kolację, gdyby Liam nie obciągał ci każdego wieczoru.  
Zayn wywraca oczami.  
\- To inna sprawa, ale prawda jest taka, że zachowaliście się jak dupki i macie go przeprosić. Albo, to wasze rzeczy będą miały bliskie spotkanie z moimi sprayem – informuje ich Malik. – I oddajcie mu ciuchy.  
Następne dziesięć minut Harry, Louis i Niall obradują na temat przeprosin Liama, aż wreszcie zbierają się i wołają go do salonu.  
\- Możemy zawrzeć kompromis – mówi Louis. – W lodówce mogą zostać owoce, ponieważ są całkiem zajebiste, i będziemy jeść na śniadanie te twoje ohydne, zdrowe rzeczy. Dwa razy w tygodniu możemy jeść również te sojowe kotleciki, albo makaron z brokułami. Trzymasz łapy z dala od naszego piwa i chipsów, bo bez tego nie da się oglądać serialu, łapiesz? I, na Boga, nie odmawiaj Niallerowi kurczaków z KFC, biedaczek nam się wykończy.  
Liam przygląda im się z uniesioną brwią, ale wreszcie kiwa głową i wychodzi z salonu z małym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.  
\- Śpimy z Zaynem na twoim łóżku, Harry – woła przez ramię.  
\- I zamierzamy uprawiać na nim seks! – krzyczy złośliwe Zayn i Harry wie, że zostało im wybaczone.


End file.
